Four Months
by justcrazykids
Summary: 'It's true, absence makes the heart grow fonder.' When Gale goes to work in the mines, Katniss realizes that she in love with him. When the mines explode, she realizes that she may never get to admit this to him. Will Gale make it out alive, or will he be another life lost to the cruelty of the mines? Will Katniss's hope ever truly diminish? *No Games; G/K; Katniss POV; K Rating;*


**Four Months**

Four months ago, Gale turned 18.

Three months ago, he took a job at the mines.

Two months ago, after facing the woods everyday and almost succumbing to the loneliness, I realized that I'd fallen in love with him.

One month ago, tragedy struck and a part of my own heart shattered.

…

-One Month Prior-

The grey clouds stacked upon each other looked as ominous as ever. Surely, a storm would unveil within the next few hours. I just can't be certain whether it's cold enough for snow or warm enough for rain.

Regardless of the oncoming weather, I trek into the woods, careful not to make much noise. The last of autumn's crisp brown leaves have fallen and they make my steps even harder to silence.

At least now without Gale, I don't have another person's footfalls to worry about. Just the slightest noise could drive away potential game, and nearing the dead of winter, we can't afford to miss opportunities.

Since Gale's started at the mines, I've been trying to find good things that his absence has brought. So far, my list has been unbearably small.

My bow is waiting for me just as it always is. Gale's bow lay untouched and cold, waiting hopelessly for the return of its owner. Its future is bleak at best.

I quickly turn away for the half empty knothole in the tree, fearing that the lonesomeness will engulf me if I linger for too long. It's happened before, but I especially can't let it get to me now that our families are already being forced to ration food. Letting them down isn't an option.

My bow is weightless in my arms, but I still feel weighed down by something. I don't get very deep into the forest before a movement catches my eye. I lift my bow, load it, and fire at the unfortunate turkey that was trying to make a run for it.

The turkey also is nearly weightless, as I've developed muscle from all of my years of hunting. I toss the plump beast into my game bag and sling it on my shoulder.

I still feel weighed down and a knot begins forming in my gut. I try to brush it off, but the feeling is so ominous, I can't help but fear for something I don't know of.

I look to the sky and find that the clouds have begun to take on a greenish hue. The color reminds me a bit of a nasty bruise. It's only when I begin to compare the color that I realize what those clouds mean.

Tornado.

In District 12, we're surrounded by mountains so tornadoes are rarely an issue. Occasionally, however, those who live far enough from the mountain ranges are cursed with awful storms that have the potential to bring tornadoes.

Only once in my lifetime has District 12 seen a tornado worth recording. It wasn't near the Seam, nor was it a threat to the Town. It hit in the lake region of 12, the part where wealthy retirees from District 4 come to live out their remaining years. It was a bad storm, but those who were affected by it could afford to repair whatever was damaged.

If such a storm were to hit the Seam, however, there's no telling the amount of devastation that would ensue.

I blame the overwhelmingly bad feeling on the color of the clouds. As the day drags on, the feeling intensifies until finally, it's time to get home.

I can't accurately estimate what time it is, but judging by the spike in the temperature, it must be nearing 1 o'clock. I didn't mean to hunt for so long, but getting food is more important than school could ever hope to be. My teachers must've begun to understand that because they've stopped issuing detentions for tardies and absences.

I make it home and stow away a little under half of my game. Next, I visit Gale's home and give his mother Hazelle the remaining meat.

"You're a lifesaver, Katniss," she says as I hand her my kills. "We were starting to run low again."

I shake my head. "I have a bad feeling that this winter's gonna be tough."

"We'll make it through, just as always."

"'course we will," I say, giving her a slight smile.

There's a brief silence and Hazelle cocks her head at the sky. She sighs. "Bad storm's coming, I hope it's done with before Gale has to leave."

"Me too," I reply, suddenly becoming worried.

She brings me in for a hug. "Thanks again, Katniss. You be careful now, hear?"

I nod before hopping off of the Hawthorne's porch to finish the last of my errands.

I try hard to concentrate on the pathway to town and the formidable sky, but Gale intrudes in my thoughts. His eyes, his smile, his laugh captivate my mind and make the bad feeling in my gut grow stronger, although I'm not sure why.

Split seconds after his breathtaking face comes to my mind, a rumble of thunder sounds and the first heavy raindrops fall. Only a minute later, a downpour begins.

"Dammit," I mutter as my clothes become drenched.

I break out in a sprint, only thinking of the warmth and dryness of the Hob. I reach the town in a few minutes, but I've already been soaked to the core. I start to debate going to the Hob, buying something, and risking it being ruined by the rain, and just heading home.

I'm unable to finish making my decision because just as I'm about to turn around, a loud siren sounds from the mouth of the town.

I drop to my knees. It's the mines. Something's happened in the mines.

…

The sirens continue to blare loudly, but every sound except for my agonized breaths become muted.

I feel my heart being ripped to shreds. My eyes stare at the bleakness of the town in front of me. My ears hear nothing besides my own strangled cries. When did I begin to cry?

Slowly, I stand and begin to walk to the source of all the commotion. Maybe it's a false alarm… Maybe Gale's sector wasn't affected…

Even if it was his sector, Gale would make it out. He's strong, how couldn't he make it out?

With these hopeful thoughts, my heart begins to mend, just enough to get up, and I take off in a sprint for the mines.

Surprisingly, I'm one of the first to arrive at the mine entrance. The few people that are there, however, are all middle-class women who live in town, but still need the income of the mines to pay expenses.

One woman is in hysterics, bawling for her fiancée to come out unscathed so he can care for his child. I look to the woman; her belly is swollen and a soaking child dances around her in an ignorant bliss. The other women stare in silence and I painfully notice that many of them are pregnant as well. I shake my head and wait for the unmistakable sound of the mine elevator to begin bringing men up.

It's a few infinite minutes before a loud rumbling sounds from the innards of the mine. It's not a minute later before the elevator is above ground and men file out.

All except two or three are relatively unharmed. I see each of their faces as they try to get as far from the mine entrance as they can.

Their eyes are filled with horror and have a burning anger in them. Quickly, the soot and dirt from their face is cleansed by the heavy droplets of water that continue to fall. The men are all exceptionally quick to locate their families.

The pregnant woman with her toddler stands alone, watching hopefully for her fiancée to emerge. I stand alone, waiting for my best friend, my other half, to emerge.

When the men stop piling out of the mine entrance, my heart retreats to my gut. Hers must as well, as she sinks to the ground.

Her young son crouches next to her and curls up on her lap. It reminds me of how I would sit on Gale's lap to calm him down after one of his infamous rants. The mental image triggers my tears to begin once again.

I look around to families made whole again and families still left partial. I notice how the crowd has developed immensely and how people are battling for a good spot. Near the back, I see Hazelle and little Posy. I try to catch her eye, but she's already started to retreat into a dark place.

I can't blame her either, as I've already begun my withdrawal into my own fear stricken mind.

The elevator sounds again and I feel my heart rising in hope. Men pile out once more, but again, none of them are my Gale.

This lot was more damaged than the first. Their injuries were worse and their eyes looked more haunted. The knot in my stomach grows and tightens and it feels as if I could get sick at any moment. I try my best to control myself, but the pain just becomes worse and worse.

It becomes nearly unbearable as I see couples kissing and fathers hugging their children. I choke back a sob as a boy who almost resembles Gale kisses his partner.

The pregnant woman still sits alone, but now her child begins to realize what is going on. I hear his cries of "Daddy!?" and they shatter my heart even more.

The woman and her son remind me too much of myself. The boy reminds me of myself when my father was caught and killed in a mine explosion. The woman reminds me of myself now, waiting for my other half.

After three more loads of men and no Gale, I truly begin to run out of hope. All of the men on the fifth cartful were pretty badly injured, one even required a stretcher.

The rain only gets worse and the wind begins picking up. When the supervising Peacekeepers realize how inhumane it is to have people waiting in the midst of a storm, they start ordering people into the nearby Justice Building.

Most of the people are too numb to object, but a select few refuse to go and the Peacekeepers don't have to patience to force them. I'm one of the few who stay.

"This way, ma'am," a familiar voice commands. I know the voice, but I'm in no mood to conjure up a name.

"I'm staying here," I reply emotionlessly.

The Peacekeeper shrugs off his hood to reveal a full head of bright, orange hair. "Katniss?"

It's Darius. The one who's always teased me at the Hob. I don't bother answering his question. "Gale's down there."

He doesn't look shocked, but a spell of sadness crosses his face. "I'm sorry," he says, shaking his head.

His genuine tone surprises me, but I don't show it. "He's strong," I say, mostly trying to convince myself.

"He is strong," he repeats, thoughtful. For a second, he stands beside me, watching silently as the next load of men come up. Then, he lightly pulls my braid and whispers, "I always knew you loved him."

Before I can reply, he's gone, disappeared amongst the mass of cloaked Peacekeepers and dirty miners.

After scanning all of the newly emerged men without seeing Gale, I sink to the ground, letting my anguish get the best of me at last.

My hope has become almost nonexistent, but when the next load of men are pulled from the ground, my eyes still immediately search for Gale amongst them. I begin to regret looking up when I notice that not all of the men being brought up are alive.

The pregnant woman screams and springs up from the ground when the first deceased man is wheeled out. Her son cowers behind her. Slowly, she walks to the stretcher surrounded by Peacekeepers and miners.

When she's directly in front of the stretcher, she looks the man in the face and faints. "Daddy, no!" the little boy screams. That's all it takes for me to know that the first dead man was their loved one.

I selfishly start to hope that our cases aren't that similar after all.

…

An hour later, the sky has begun to darken, suggesting another wave of storming. The rain still pummels everyone who chose to stay outside. The wind is bitter and strong enough to freeze our hands and the tips of our noses.

The elevators have almost ceased to be used. Everyone worth saving has been saved. All that remains are the corpses of those who didn't have to same good luck as the others.

I don't have any more tears to shed. I don't have any more hope to use to save myself.

When the elevators quit delivering living people, I give up and fall to the ground.

The tears stop and my heartbeat fades. I go into a state of comatose and wait for the announcement that will end it all, just as it did when my father died.

_"We're displeased to say that there are no more survivors. All who were alive have been saved and brought to the surface. All salvageable bodies have been delivered and are waiting identification. We are sorry for whatever loss you may have endured." _

I can practically hear the man, emotionless, reading the insincere speech. I can nearly hear the screams and the cries from all of the broken families. I can almost feel the earthquake of heart break.

I can already feel my own heart shattering.

…

There has been no speech, nor has the elevator sounded. My curiosity begins to trump my hopelessness and I stand and look around.

Women with small children are still crying and bodies are still being examined, but no one else has been brought up. I don't understand, why haven't they made the announcement? Why are they still leading these people on, even when there isn't any hope?

Anger begins to rise within me and I spout off. "What the hell is going on here?"

Immediately, a Peacekeeper rushes over to me. "Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to lower your voice."

"Why the hell should I?" I reply angrily. "I just lost the only boy I've ever loved!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything for you," he tells me stoically. "Just please keep your voice down."

"I will not!" I yell. "How dare you instill hope in these people when there isn't any hope left?"

His voice rises. "What do you mean?"

"Just read the goddamn announcement and tell everyone that there's no one left to save!"

"We will read the announcement when we are certain."

"You just said you couldn't do anything for me, what the hell can you do for all of these other people?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "I can't destroy hope until it's entirely gone."

Before I can get another word in, he's gone, walking back to a group of Peacekeepers who all have their eyes trained upon me.

I shake my head at how cruel and terrible this whole situation is. I've undoubtedly just lost the boy I love and they don't even have the decency to announce it.

All of these people who are waiting and hoping for their kin who's never going to come have the right to know the truth. They don't deserve to be tortured anymore. They deserve to be let down easily, not to go on hoping when there isn't anything to hope for.

_"I can't destroy hope until it's entirely gone." _

What the hell does _that _mean? There is no hope! There's nothing left to hope for!

My knees roughly meet the ground again and I can feel the bruises forming. I shake my head violently as the next, hardest wave of angst hits me.

I lightly tap my head on the puddle-ridden ground, willing myself to wake up. This is just a dream. Gale isn't dead. No of course not, this is a dream!

I continue my hysterics, my delusional hoping, but it proves to no avail. I do not wake up and this is not a dream.

And without a doubt, Gale is dead.

Regret begins to consume my mind. Why didn't I tell him how important he was to me? Why didn't I tell him how much I loved him? Why? Why!?

My thoughts plague me, they torture me, they haunt me. I feel as if I've failed as a person, as a friend.

_"We're friends, we tell each other everything, right?"_

_"Of course Gale, you know I have nothing to hide from you."_

I couldn't even tell him that I loved him. What kind of friend am I?

"Katniss?" a voice questions. My eyes widen.

"G-Gale?"

I look up and see only a burly Peacekeeper. "Come with me."

It takes all of my remaining strength to stand and follow the Peacekeeper. He leads me to the mouth of the mine. "Wait here."

"W-why?" I ask in a small, broken voice.

He doesn't answer. Instead, he retreats further into the mouth of the mines, near the elevator.

He pulls a lever that switches causes the elevator to move. The ground trembles and the noise gets louder and louder until finally, the elevator hits ground level.

"Katniss!" a man calls out.

"Darius?" I notice how feeble my voice is.

I wait cautiously for Darius to become visible in the darkness of the mine. As his footfalls become louder, my heartbeat begins to pick up.

What would Darius want? Did he find Gale's body? Is he coming to give me the news?

It's possibly the longest minute of my life, but when Darius finally steps into the light, I realize that it was well worth it. "Gale!" I scream.

Darius walks alongside a dirty, bloody, but very much _alive_ Gale. Immediately I launch into his arms and hold onto him for dear life.

He holds onto my waist and attacks my face with kisses. I notice that his eyes are red and puffy, and there is a messy cut on his forehead. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and he limps out into the clouded daylight.

His face is quickly washed off of all dirt and blood, and he looks to the sky with gratefulness. "I can't believe you've been waiting around for hours in _this_."

I lift my head and kiss his cheek. "How'd you know I've been waiting here all this time?"

"Darius," he responds simply. "He found me and my squad. We were trapped. He told me how hard all of this hit you."

I shake my head, plastering a smile on my face. "I'm sorry," I say, struggling to speak through my tears. "I just don't know how I would've gone on."

"You would've gone on just as always," he starts, wiping away some of my tears. "Just without me."

"No, I couldn't have done it."

"You couldn't have done what?"

"_Anything_," I say, unbelieving that I could possibly be admitting my defeat. "I couldn't do anything without you, Gale. You're my everything."

As if I'd said a magic word, he kisses me, full on the mouth. I kiss back with all the passion, regret, hopelessness, and love, hoping he can taste it all.

"I'm so sorry, Catnip," he says. I notice tears trickling down his cheeks and I bush them away. I kiss him and he deepens it. I can feel his undying love so strongly that I only break the kiss when I can't deprive myself of air any longer.

"I love you so much," I say, resting my head on his chest.

He kisses my hair and rests his chin on my head. "I love you too."

…

-Present time-

It only took a week for Gale's shin to heal up. All that remains now is a scar and a few slow-to-heal bruises scattered around his body.

He's had nightmares off and on since the accident, but I'm always there to help him through them. I've been sleeping over and it has been doing both of us well.

The funerals for the deceased miners were scattered throughout the weeks. Only 45 men were reported dead, an all time low for mine explosions in District 12.

The pregnant woman with the little boy had her baby and week ago. She named him Oliver, after her fiancée I later found out. Her eyes looked dead when she arrived at my mother's shop, but as she left with her new son, an amount of life emerged within them.

I couldn't help but hope for her and her sons to make it through the winter.

A few days ago, Gale gave his notice at the mines. After much convincing, crying, and arguing, he decided that I, nor his family, nor my family, would be happy until he quit. So finally, he made the choice and he did it for all of us.

He'll never have to return to the damned mines in two days. In only two days, I'll never have to worry about him dying in a mine explosion, collapse, or fire ever again.

The thought brings a smile to my face and he notices immediately. "What is it, Catnip?"

"I'm just glad that you only have two more days left."

He smiles gently. "Me too. Then we'll be able to spend all the time we want together."

I nod happily and he kisses me. "All the time we want, doing _whatever _we want."

He catches on to my playful mood and lifts me up into his arms. "You're making these two days feel like an eternity."

"If two days feel like an eternity, we'll have each other for infinity."

"That's not a problem," he says, kissing me sweetly as we collapse under a bare oak tree, into a crisp pile of amber leaves.

Four months ago, Gale turned 18 and I started noticing the little details about him, like the dark stubble on his cheeks and the auburn sheen to his hair.

Three months ago, he took a job at the mines and I felt as if my world had fallen apart.

Two months ago, after facing the woods everyday and almost succumbing to the loneliness, I realized that I'd fallen in love with him and that I'd do anything and everything for him.

One month ago, tragedy struck and I thought I lost my soul mate _and _myself for good.

One month ago, I recognized that I didn't lose myself, nor did I lose my soul mate, because we're both right next to each other, just how we're supposed to be.

A week ago, I realized that hope can always be revived, even after going through the depths of hell.

Five days ago, the most important person in my life saved himself, his family, and myself.

Today, I've learned that Gale is _mine forever_ and nothing can get in the way of that.

It only took four months for me to fall in love, feel lost, get broken, and find happiness. It may have been the craziest, most bittersweet four months of my life, but it ends in two people finding eternal happiness, and that's all that matters.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, happy-ending, Galeniss story! I swear, I don't know how this happened. This idea was just a tiny little idea in my head and then BAM it's a full blown, 3,500 word story!? How does this keep happening!?

My original intention wasn't to end this story happily, but I've seen too much angst in Galeniss stories and I couldn't bear to kill off Gale. There are a few loose ends on this story, so I'll just clear up something now:

Darius went into the mines because not all of the sectors were accounted for. He went in on a whim and found Gale's sector trapped by fallen rocks. He called in for someone to dig them out, then everyone who could be transported was brought to the surface. Darius radioed in to have someone escort Katniss to the mouth of the mine for when he emerged with Gale. The rest of Gale's crew filed out while Gale and Katniss's reunion occurred, they just didn't pay attention to them. Darius returned to the elevator to help escort the crippled men out of the mouth of the mine.

I don't like loose ends/plot holes, but I just couldn't figure out any way to work this into the story without it sounding unrelated, so I just figured I'd include it down here.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always **greatly **appreciated! :D


End file.
